


Be my Valentine

by Novaline



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Not so happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaline/pseuds/Novaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's valentines day and Spike gets a card the day before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The not so happy ending

**The not so happy ending**

~*~

When Spike got back to his crypt that night he saw a note sitting on his door. He read it several times trying to figure out who it was from. He didn’t recognize the handwriting and it didn’t smell like some one he knew. After much debating with himself he decided to go - just to find out who it was but he also opted to stay in the shadows so he could leave if he didn’t want to meet the person who sent him the card.

That decided Spike went down to the lower section of his crypt to sleep the day away. Waking up a bit after sundown Spike got dressed and went to Willy’s to get some blood and booze just to make the time go. While drinking his blood he thought of who it could be, he really hoped that it was Buffy because he had been in love with her for a long time now. But he wouldn't mind if it was one of the witches. Spike really hoped that it wasn't Dawn, he knew that she had a crush on him but she was way too young.

When he got to the park Spike walked among the trees to be able to hide. When he could see the swing set and the person standing there he turned around in a twirl of rustling leaves and left.

~*~

Xander turned around as he heard the leaves rustle and saw a black clad platinum blond figure walking away. Feeling rejected Xander started to walk home to spend another valentines by himself.

~*~

The end

~*~

 


	2. The happy ending

**The happy ending**

~*~

When Spike got back to his crypt that night he saw a note sitting on his door. He read it several times trying to figure out who it was from. He didn't recognize the handwriting and it didn't smell like some one he knew. After much debating with himself he decided to go - just to find out who it was but he also opted to stay in the shadows so he could leave if he didn't want to meet the person who sent him the card.

That decided Spike went down to the lower section of his crypt to sleep the day away. Waking up a bit after sundown Spike got dressed and went to Willy’s to get some blood and booze just to make the time go. While drinking his blood he thought of who it could be, he really hoped that it was Xander because he had started to fall in love with him some time ago. But he wouldn't mind if it was Buffy or one of the witches, though he really hoped that it wasn't Dawn, he knew that she had a crush on him but she was way too young.

When he got to the park Spike walked among the trees to be able to hide. When he could see the swing set and the person standing there he almost dropped his jaw. It was Xander who sent him the note, it was Xander who’s face lit up like the sun when he saw Spike coming towards him, it was Xander who swept him into his arms and gave him the best kiss ever.

~*~

The end 

~*~


End file.
